Bad cop's day off
by Willoryn
Summary: Bad cop is under strict orders to take the day off as Business feels he is overworked. Bad cop however is none too pleased with this. Will he be able to relax and have some time for himself without having the weight of the city on his shoulders? Or will he succumb to the boredom?
1. Chapter 1

"Bad cop, I think you should take the day off."

Bad cop looked at his boss as if the man had suddenly sprouted a second head. Take the day... off? Business noticed his puzzled look and raised on side of his uni brow.

"Bad cop?"

"Am I being punished, sir?"

Business furrowed his brow in confusion. Was he serious?

"No. Quite the opposite, my friend. You are going to go home and relax."

"Relax, sir?" Bad cop asked quizzically.

"Yeah. You know, sleep in, laze around, do whatever it is you do that makes you happy?"

"Working makes me happy."

"That's precious, Bad cop, very cute. But seriously, you always overwork yourself and never give yourself time to relax and just slow down for a minute. Well, now you are."

"Really, sir, I'm fine. I enjoy working." He tried to assure his boss, trying to not sound too desperate. He really didn't want to stay home.

"I know you do. And that's what makes you so great at what you do. You're determined and tough and all that jazz. But everyone needs a bit of a vacation. I take them all the time."

Bad cop mentally rolled his eyes. "Yes sir, I know."

Business saw the almost sad look in his face. He sighed and thought for a minute before speaking.

"Just 24 hours. One day. That's all I ask."

Bad cop stared at his boss and chewed his lip in thought. What would he do? What could he do? He couldn't honestly remember the last time he stayed in his home for more than 24 hours. The idea was just... alien to him. Relax? What next? Was he going to ask him if he wanted to take a vacation to Mount Doom?

_Maybe it won't be so bad..._

Bad cop wanted to growl at his conscious.

_A little vacation actually sounds quite nice... if you think about it..._

The fear was evident in his nicer side's voice. He could tell Bad cop didn't want to do it. And he wouldn't. He had a job to do and no matter how tired ragged he felt, he wouldn't do it. No way. Not under any circumstances was he ever going to agree to this.

* * *

Silence.

Sweet. Strange. Horrible. uncomfortable.

Silence.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Was all that broke the deafening silence of the house.

Bad cop sat upon his blue couch and waited. Just waited for something; anything to happen. The room, no, The house was eerily quiet and he didn't like it one bit. Not that this was weird or out of the ordinary for his home. It was always rather silent and uneventful as he rarely spent much time at home except for the rare occasions he decided to stop in and sleep and eat. It was much less a home and more of a rest stop. No. What he didn't like was that he was now stuck here with nothing to do for the next 24 hours.

Even his conscious was clamming up.

"Would you say something already!?" He accidentally piped out loud and almost cringed until he remembered he wasn't in public.

_Gah! Sorry! It's just so... quiet._

"No kidding..." Bad cop sighed.

_Well, why not just go to bed and we'll find something to do in the morning?_

Bad cop grumbled. _Some help you turned out to be..._

With a grunt he hopped from the couch and made his way for his bedroom. His house was... how would he describe it? Quaint. Yeah, that's it. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. Three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The house was one story and was built in likeness to his home he grew up in with his parents. Just to make it a little more comfortable. But he forgot one thing: other people. One of the charms of his home was that something was always happening. If him and his dad weren't watching TV and talking about cop related things then his mother was playing music and dancing along, occasionally grabbing and unsuspecting younger Good cop to join in.

Either way, the house was full and warm. The complete opposite of this one.

Bad cop sighed and pushed the door to his room open. Again, not much to it. Just four dark blue walls, a bed fit for one, a TV, and a couple windows.

_We should probably look into decorating..._

"I'm going to ignore the fact you just thought that."

Bad cop turned on the light and made his way to the closet to change. A night's sleep did sound pretty nice about now. And if there was anything he liked about his home, it was the fact that he had the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in. Whenever he did stay home for a night to sleep, he was never disapointed. And at least he had that to look forward to, if nothing else.

Finally getting dressed and finishing the typical nightly preparations, he settled down into bed and closed his eyes. Hopefully tomorrow would hold just what the president convinced him it would. Nothing but relaxation and peace. And all would be serene.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

If this was some sort of sick joke, Bad cop was less than amused. Because here he was hungry and bedraggled and the refrigerator was empty. It took all he had not to break the door off the fridge and toss it out the window. Instead he stuck with just good ol' fashioned slamming the door and delivering and swift kick to it. The refrigerator got it's revenge however, when Bad cop's aforementioned kick was slightly off and he nailed the corner. He hissed in pain and, after a second, picked up the refrigerator.

_Umm... how about instead of assaulting the fridge we just go shopping? _His good side butted in.

Bad cop let out a raspy breath and dropped it not so gently.

"Fine. It'd be nice to get some fresh air anyway."

Bad cop dragged himself off to the bedroom to change and get ready for a quick run to the grocery store.

_Just run in and run out. How hard could it be?_

* * *

"Oh, I know I have those coupons somewhere around here..."

If looks could kill, the blonde fumbling around her purse in front of Bad cop would have truly ceased to exist at this point. The woman had been fussing over looking for those accursed coupons she mentioned for the past 5 minutes. The line had now been backed up to a ridiculous point. Sure, he could just walk out and go somewhere else, but after he put this much time into it, he felt like he was now dedicated to get to the end of this. Almost as if he had been challenged. And this woman in front of him truly proved a worthy challenger.

The cashier, a young man, looked back at the line of poor people that didn't have the sense to leave, Bad cop not included. He looked back at the woman and shuffled a bit where he stood before speaking.

"Um, ma'am, I can set your stuff aside and I can get back to you when you-"

"No no no, I know it's in here." She replied happily and resumed searching.

Bad cop felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

_Maybe you could just try the store down the street...?_

_No. I refuse to let this beat me._

_What do you-_

_I've been standing here for the past 7 minutes. If I quit now, just watch, she'll find her coupons and I'll have lost my spot. And all I had to do was wait just a teensy bit longer._

_What would the odds of that even be!?_

_Look, I want eggs and I will have eggs!_

_Sigh..._

Sadly, no progress was being made. And he wondered just how long he would be able to hold up. He started to think of a plan.

_No._

_What?_

_We are not bum rushing a poor woman for some lousy eggs!_

_Then what do YOU have in mind!?_

_Well, I don't think I should tell you. You wouldn't like it._

_Let me guess, it involves being a doormat?_

_No. It involves being nice._

Bad cop switched over to good cop.

"Excuse me?" He said to the lady in front of him. "Maybe I can help. How much do you have left to pay?"

The woman looked at him for a minute and instantly recognized him. "Oh, hello Good cop! Um, I just need about $5 more but I just KNOW I have a coupon here somewhere..."

_FIVE DOLLARS!? ARE YOU KIDDING M-_

"Well, in that case..." He pulled out his wallet and the woman instantly paled.

"You really don't have to-"

"I insist!" Good cop said happily, with a hint of urgency. He pulled out a 20 and handed it to the young man. "Five for her things and the ten for mine. And keep the change, you deserve it."

The young man looked at him as if he were some sort of gift sent from heaven itself. The woman gave her sincerest thanks and went on her way. Good cop smiled triumphantly and headed for the door after earning a few words of praise from the other customers.

_Now was that so bad? Didn't that make you feel kinda good?_

He didn't get any response as his meaner side was silent the whole way home.

* * *

Bad cop was literally fighting himself as he tried to make it for the door. But his Good side just wouldn't let him. Every time he grabbed the door he found himself letting it go and pacing around before doing the same thing over and over again.

"I can't do it! I refuse to be stuck here doing nothing. Or worse: going through all that torture again!"

_It wasn't that bad! And it's all over now, we won't even have to go to the store again!_

"It doesn't matter! If that's how the morning to my 'relaxing' day off is going to start then I can only assume the rest of the day will go just as swimmingly. It's a sign!"

_Would you listen to yourself?_

Good cop instantly took over before his Bad side decided to do something drastic to try and escape. He had to think of something to do. He couldn't clean because the house was already spotless due to lack of use and he always kept everything organized. All the movies he had were old ones he used to watch with his dad and he didn't feel like taking a trip down memory lane. He didn't have a girlfriend and Emmett and friends were probably busy doing who-knows-what. He literally had nothing to do. And he couldn't think of anywhere he really wanted to go.

_Except work. Business would have something for me to do._

"Well, I can't go back to work," Good cop said. to his bad side "I shouldn't be going anywhere, really. I'm supposed to be taking this day to relax."

_Okay. You know what's relaxing?_

"Don't say it."

_Being at work._

Good cop rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't alone. Although sitting around talking to himself didn't seem like very much fun. He had to do something fast. He quickly strolled away from the door and headed for the phone on the wall. It wouldn't hurt to just check in on Business to see how he's doing... and maybe help himself calm down a little.

_If we're lucky, maybe he got kidnapped or maybe the Octan building is under siege!_

"That's horrible!"

_No it's not! It means we get to go out and kick something!_

Good cop grabbed the phone and dialed for Business. He immediately got an answer.

"President Business."

"Ello sir!"

"Good cop? I everything alright?" Business asked a bit worried.

"Oh, things are fine. I was actually checking in to see if things were okay over there."

"Of course! Nothing wrong here. How is your relaxing day of relaxation going?"

"Um... relaxing..."

"Good! I know you aren't used to vacations, I don't give you enough, but I thought this would be good for you! I'm so glad it's working out. In fact, if things go by nicely tomorrow and it's not so busy, heck you can take tomorrow off too!"

Good cop felt his panic rise. "OH NO! Er- um, no that's not necessary, sir-"

"Nonsense! You always overwork yourself and never take time to slow down and live a little. I appreciate the enthusiasm though!"

"No really, sir, I'd honestly be much happier back at work."

Good cop instantly bit his tongue when he heard the seriousness in Business' next sentence. "Good cop. I'm not doing this to punish you. I know you're dedicated to your job and you don't do well with not being busy. But I want you to TRY. Just let the world go and try to relax and enjoy yourself. It'll be good for you." Then a click and the dial tone.

Good cop sighed and hung up, much to the displeasure of Bad cop who wanted to grab the phone again and dial his boss back and give him a piece of his mind.

_Why make me stay here!? He knows I should be at work! This is pointless! I'm gonna be doing nothing but sitting around dying of boredom and it will have accomplished nothing!_

"I don't know about that, mate." Good cop interjected. "Maybe he's right. I do a lot for the city and it's people. And I mean a LOT. I mean, think about it. I still forget where my room is, sometimes. My home is barely a home. And hey, It kinda nice not having the weight of responsibility on my shoulders." He continued. "You know, maybe this won't be so bad after all. All I have to worry about is me, myself, and I."

He bounded out to the living room and stood there for a moment. Finally remembering one little factoid.

_What are you gonna do for the next 24 hours, then genius?_

Good cop went to answer but silenced himself immediately. He thought and thought until he finally stuttered out a half optimistic answer.

"Well... what people normally do to relax, of course... like... Um... yoga?"

_Nope, I was right. This is a punishment._

* * *

**This was supposed to be a oneshot gosh dernit!**

**It's been a couple days since I updated TSCO and I felt like I should release something. And since I'm not finished with the next chapter I decided to release this story I've been working on in between chapters. I thought it was a cute little idea and since I actually sat down and started working with it I found I was rolling with it. Also, quick disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't exist in this story, as I'm sure you guessed.****I should have the next chapter of TSCO up soon and since spring break is right around the corner, I'll have more time to crank them out :)**

**It'll probably only be like 2 or 3 chapters but I hope you guys get a kick out of it.**

**Anywho, this is just a fun little side thing I was working on and decided to throw it out there. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Junk. Junk. Junk. HEY!"

_Junk._

"Aww c'mon. Don't you remember this? It was my old cop set."

Good cop dug around the box that sat in front of him full of old mementos and random junk that his parents insisted that he kept when he moved out. One of them being his old pants and torso pieces from when he was much younger. Of course he couldn't fit them anymore but he couldn't part with them. He's worn them for so long that they made a special place in his heart.

He still remembered the day he received them. He had a feeling they would be cop pieces as it ran in the family. But it meant he was being handed the family tradition and it was the proudest moment of his childhood life. He still remembered sneaking around their home like he was undercover, arresting the dog and putting him in 'jail' under a laundry basket, and occasionally sneaking into Pa's car and pretending to be on a high speed pursuit of a criminal who had 'just robbed the largest bank in town'.

Good cop smiled fondly as he held the small pieces in his claws, hoping that someday he would be able to pass these down to his son or daughter should he ever be so lucky.

_I can't believe you still kept those. They're all scratched up and scuffled._

"Are not! Look! you can still see the badge... you just gotta squint a little..."

He placed them back in the box and rummaged a little more. Still more junk.

Sighing, he pushed the box aside and looked around the dingy attic until something else caught his eye. He let out a surprised gasp and bounded over to it.

"Don't tell me..." He shoved and moved boxes aside so he could confirm his suspicions. Yup, there it was. His old police car he used to ride around in all the time. "Bad cop! Please tell me you remember this!"

_Of course I do, stupid, I was the one who asked for it._

"It still looks just like it used to! With the reflective rear-view mirrors, the walkie talkie attached to the radio- _Gasp! _what about the horn?" _Honk._ "YES! I remember everyone at school wanted one of these. I remember we didn't think I would get one. But I did!"

_And you only played with it for like a day._

"I didn't want to mess it up!"

_You sat in the garage all day and polished it like it was a real car._

"Hey, I was little. And I wasn't the one who tried to impress the girls with it by driving around the playground in it blaring 'the wheels on the bus', was I?"

_...You promised to never speak of that again._

Good cop rolled his eyes and pulled it out of the corner it was in and looked it over. It came in a box in pieces, naturally. And you had to build it yourself. He was no master builder but it wasn't insanely difficult. And he did get some help from Ma and Pa, both of whom spent a majority of the time arguing over whether they should read the instructions or not, leaving an impatient Good cop to fiddle with the pieces mindlessly. He loved his parents to death but whenever it came to building things, they were a mess. No wonder they stuck to law enforcement.

_Yeah well, you're no Michael Angelo yourself._

He chuckled at the memory.

* * *

"MoooOOOooom, c'mon, I can't wait much longer!" A small and impatient Good cop whined as he pulled on his mother's claw, leading her to the living room.

The woman giggled at her son.

"Calm down, dear, it's only Christmas." She teased.

Finally arriving in the living room, Good cop gasped at the flood of presents that filled the room. But there was one in particular that caught his eyes. The largest one, just slightly taller than him, that resided near the tree. He gazed upon all it's glory and bounded over to it. He cut short however, when he heard his mother click her tongue.

"Hold on, dear, we have to wait for your father."

Good cop frowned and plunked down on his rear where he once stood. He held his arms out to the present and whimpered like a puppy.

Ma cop smiled and went into the kitchen. Her husband was pouring himself some coffee.

"Ahem, Officer Pa, we have an emergency occurring in the living room. You are needed immediately." She said clearing her throat.

He chuckled and followed her in there to see his son now laying atop the present on his stomach, groaning impatiently.

"Well, now this is an emergency." Eventually he plopped down in his chair beside the tree, Ma cop sitting on the couch opposite of him.

A bouncing Good cop now stood in front of the gift and he looked to his dad with wide, excited eyes.

"I can go first, rightrightright? Like always?"

Pa cop smiled at his hyper active son. "Of course, son. Have at it-"

"Wait! Let me get the camera!" His wife cut in. He saw his sons expression change from happy to sad in the blink of an eye.

"But Moooom!" He groaned.

Now now it'll just take a moment, I promise." Then she left.

Good cop stared back at the present like it was a precious diamond. A treasured prize. Truly, he thought, his parent's were conspiring against him. He had waited all year for this moment and he would have none of his parent's recurring inconveniences. Just one more set back, now matter how small, and he would open it without them. He swore it.

"Honey! I can't find it!" He heard her call from the bedroom. "I looked everywhere!"

Pa cop sighed and looked down at his son who had pulled out the puppy dog eyes. His heart almost imploded. He gave his son a 'sorry' look and walked back to the bedroom. Good cop grumbled and returned his gaze toward the present again.

_Now I know what I must do._

It wasn't long after Ma and Pa cop rummaged around the bedroom for the camera did they suddenly hear a loud, sharp crash come from the living room. Scared that their son may be hurt, they frantically scrambled out of the bedroom.

"Son!?" His father called out.

When they reached the front room, however, their looks of fear were replaced by looks of surprise. Their son had knocked over the large present and was now sitting in a pile of black and yellow blocks, only his head protrude out of it. He turned and they were met with two large black dots for eyes and a wide smile appear on his face.

"THIS IS AWESOME! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

His parents smiled and his mother snapped a picture. Immediately after the opening of the presents they put it together. After a bit of arguing, Good cop misplacing the pieces, and 5 coffee's later, they finally managed to put it together. And Good cop wouldn't leave his little car. He drove around the house, chased the dog, ran into the furniture, and nearly ran over his father at times.

At the end of the day he slept with it beside his bed. His mother wouldn't let him sleep inside it so this would have to do. Before he had drifted off to sleep he looked over at his beloved car and imagined driving a REAL one. Maybe chasing down a criminal in a high speed pursuit while blaring his sirens. Yeah, he couldn't wait for that. He couldn't wait to finally be able to wear a badge and protect a town. Even a city! He swore he would be the best darn cop they had. He would arrest, interrogate, and chase down criminals with the best of 'em.

He swore he would...

* * *

_Yup. Only played with it for like a day, remember?_

Good cop shook his head and opened the little door. He wondered if he still fit...

_Please don't..._

He didn't listen. He didn't get far though as he stuck one foot inside and the whole thing crumbled before him.

_Well done._

Good cop stared at the pile of black and white blocks with a hurt look before shaking the look off his face and replacing it with a happier one.

"Well, now we have something to do! Let's put it back together."

_Why? So we can step on it and break it again?_

"You're the one who was complaining about being bored."

_Yes, but I'd rather be bored than driven mad by doing this over and over again. Just shove it all in a box and fine something else to freak out about._

Good cop rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Once he was done, He looked back around to see what else he could damage. He wandered off into some direction where a bunch of boxes were stacked on top of eachother.

"Toys. Furniture. Pictures!"

_We are NOT looking at pictures._

Good cop chuckled to himself. That's right. Bad cop hated having his picture taken. How could he forget?

"What's wrong? Don't want to relive the time when Ma walked in your room while you were singing along to the radio and snapped a picture while you were in mid chorus?"

_Shut up._

"Or the time you put on a menagerie of our parent's clothes and make-up so you could pretend to be an evil villain?"

_Mate, I'm warning you.._

"And don't tell me you've forgotten the time when you accidentally-"

Good cop suddenly felt his legs moved fast toward the wall and slam right into it. He groaned and shook his head.

_I warned you._

"Ugh... Fine. Take away my fun. Let's get outta here before You start up another temper tantrum." Good cop made his way to the square opening in the floor but stopped for a moment to look back at all of his stuff.

_What now!?_

"I don't know, just looking at all this stuff... bring back memories. I kinda wanna go back home. You know, home home. Back with Ma and pa. Don't you ever get that?"

_We are the same person, idiot, of course I do._

"Well, why don't we? Let's go pay Ma and Pa a visit."

_Or just call. Ma hate's it when people drop in uninvited, you know that._

Good cop rolled his eyes. "Fine." He then slid down the ladder to the middle of the hallway. A call to Ma and Pa was just about due anyway. It'd been quite a while since they'd spoken, what with him being constantly busy all the time...

_Please don't mention work._

"Ah, enjoying the day off?"

_No, I REALLY want to go to work and I don't want to be reminded of it._

Good cop grabbed the phone and dialed his parent's number. after a couple rings he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom! how are you?" He asked happily.

"Oh! Sweetie, I'm wonderful! It's so good to hear from you! Aren't you working though?"

"No I'm taking the day off." He said with a cringe. Those words tasted bitter for some reason.

"Is that so? Well, you deserve it! You always work so hard and-" He heard a voice in the back that sounded like his father. "It's Good cop, dear!"

Suddenly he heard a clattering sound followed by a click.

"Son?" His father's voice came into the call.

"Hi dad!"

"So, you got the day off, huh? How's it feel?"

"Honestly? I would much rather be working. But you know, Business' orders." He said and took a seat on his couch.

"Yeah, I know how that is. But hey, like your mother said, you deserve it."

"You guys say that but I still feel like I should be out there keeping the city safe rather than here doing nothing."

"Don't worry about it. The city can wait. Besides, I've seen your officers. They can handle the city while you're away."

He did have a point. He has a very strong and responsible squad of officers. The best he's ever had, even better than the robots. This and only this gave him some solace and actually start to calm down a bit and actually relax. Surly there was no way they could possibly screw up watching the city for a day. Nothing bad seemed to be happening as far as he knew.

"I guess you're right... Hey dad, you remember that Christmas where I almost ran you over?"

* * *

**Finally! It's been so long since I updated this it makes me sad '~'**

**But, after all, I was in Chicago yesterday and couldn't write very much. Medieval times, baby! **

**And While I was there, I found out they have a place called Legoland. **

**To Anyone from Illinois who's ever been there or if you've ever been there in general: Please tell me how it is and what glorious-ness it contains. I must know. Also, if you've ever been to the Lego amusement park in florida let me know about that too. Why can't we have anything cool like that in Indiana? :'(**

**Anywho, Thank you all for reading! :) see you next chapter!**


End file.
